Tulip
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Jinhwi/Baehwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] "Ini Tulip, Nak. Warnanya ada banyak, tapi aku memberimu yang warna merah karena tulip merah artinya keyakinan cinta atau cinta yang sempurna." Jelas Bibi Kim pada Jinyoung. Bibi Kim juga bilang ini bunga yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Daehwi di hari jadi mereka yang pertama. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tulip

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: seperti biasa ini fanfic keju, ini termasuk fanfic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat ehe.

– **Tulip –**

–

Hari ini hari jadinya dengan Daehwi yang pertama. Dari sejak ia bangun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, ketika menoleh dan menemukan wajah Daehwi yang masih tidur di atas lengannya. Ketika ia sadar betapa besar rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Sampai rasanya menggerakkan lengannya yang keram saja ia takut karena bisa membuat Daehwi terbangun. Tapi, sepertinya Daehwi memang tidak ingat hari ini hari apa. Setelah bangun tidur, pemuda kecil itu langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Jinyoung masih di kasur dengan berpura-pura masih tertidur. Ia mengintip di balik selimutnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Ia tersenyum melihat Daehwi di meja rias yang sedang melapisi bibirnya sedikit dengan _liptint_. Ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu, serius, menurutnya itu normal. Lagipula ia suka melihat bibir Daehwi yang lebih berwarna, tidak sepertinya yang kebanyakan pikiran membuat bibirnya menjadi kering.

Kemudian ia melihat Daehwi yang sudah selesai dengan meja riasnya, pemuda itu beranjak ke kasur untuk sekadar mengecup dan mengelus pipinya berulang kali sambil bergumam beberapa kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan berangkat dulu dan minta dijemput nanti siang. Daehwi berkata seperti itu karena ia tahu kalau Jinyoung pasti langsung terbangun walaupun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

Jinyoung masih berpura-pura menutup matanya, ia tidak mau membuka matanya untuk melihat Daehwi yang berjarak dekat dengannya–ya karena ia tahu kalau ia melakukannya, Daehwi akan telat karena ia pasti sibuk menciumi seluruh wajah Daehwi sambil berkata kalau Daehwi adalah orang paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Ketika ia merasa Daehwi sudah keluar dari apartemen, ia melompat keluar dari selimutnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu pada kotak pencarian di salah satu aplikasi. Seperti biasa ia ingin memberikan bunga pada Daehwi. Tapi ia sendiri masih tidak tahu bunga apa yang harus diberikan, dan selama ini ia hanya membeli karena teringat sedikit ucapan Daehwi tentang bunga.

Jinyoung menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja diatas nakas. Sudah beberapa web ia kunjungi dan tidak ada yang benar-benar menyentuh hatinya untuk membeli bunga yang sudah dijelaskan oleh penulisnya. Ia kembali berbaring dan mulai membayangkan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Daehwi di hari jadi mereka. Bunga saja tidak cukup menurutnya. Ia harus memberikan sesuatu yang lain, yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya ia mau jalan-jalan, tapi apa Daehwi bisa mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk itu? Kalau saja bisa ia akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, walaupun sekadar ke pantai ia pikir tidak masalah. Daehwi bukan tipe orang yang selalu minta ke tempat mewah, ia diberi bunga saja sudah senang, apalagi kalau diajak ke pantai. Lagipula ia pikir Daehwi akhir-akhir ini terlihat banyak pikiran, siapa tahu pantai bisa meringankan bebannya.

Jinyoung mengendikkan pundaknya. Itu urusan nanti, yang penting menurutnya sekarang adalah beli bunga yang spesial untuk Daehwi. Masalah jalan-jalan bisa mereka rundingkan berdua.

Jinyoung pun akhirnya berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Seminggu ini ia libur karena ada sesuatu di kampusnya, jadi ia bisa santai dan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Daehwi. Aduh, membayangkan satu minggu penuh bersama Daehwi saja Jinyoung sudah memerah apalagi kalau sudah kejadian. Walaupun sudah satu tahun berpacaran dan dua tahun saling kenal, tetap saja jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap melihat Daehwi. Mungkin dirinya memang secinta itu pada Daehwi. Ya, secinta dan sesayang itu.

* * *

Jinyoung berkendara selama sepuluh menit dari apartemennya ke toko bunga langganannya. Untungnya perjalanan hari ini tidak terhambat macet, ia jadi bisa lebih cepat menjemput Daehwi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu tempat parkir toko, ia keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke toko bunga.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya–padahal sebenarnya ia senang, Jinyoung masuk ke dalam toko bunga. Membungkuk sebentar pada Bibi pemilik toko–yang biasanya ia panggil Bibi Kim–yang langsung mendatanginya. Beliau sudah cukup kenal dengan Jinyoung yang selalu mendatangi tokonya kalau sedang ingin memberi sesuatu pada pacarnya. Dan menurutnya Jinyoung adalah orang paling romantis yang pernah beliau temui di era modern ini. "Kali ini bunga apa yang kau cari, Nak?"

Jinyoung mengatupkan bibirnya, berpikir keras, ia bingung menentukan pilihan bunga yang akan ia beli. Alhasil ia menoleh pada Bibi pemilik toko dan menjelaskan, "Bi, hari ini hari jadi hubunganku dengan pacarku. Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?"

Bibi itu tersenyum menenangkan, gemas melihat wajah bingung Jinyoung. Perlahan beliau berjalan menjauhi Jinyoung, berjalan ke sisi kiri toko bunga yang cukup luas itu. Tangan beliau terangkat untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna merah yang menurut Jinyoung sangatlah cantik. Dengan terampil Bibi Kim memotong tangkai bunga itu sebelum kembali mendatangi Jinyoung yang setia menunggu.

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa?" Tanya Bibi Kim dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membersihkan bunga yang ada di tangannya.

Jinyoung terlihat berpikir, alisnya mengkerut lucu. Tiba-tiba saja halaman demi halaman buku tentang bunga milik Daehwi berputar di kepalanya. Ia menjadi berpikir keras hanya untuk bunga.

"Masih tidak tahu?" Bibi Kim tertawa pelan setelah melihat wajah Jinyoung yang menatapnya penasaran. "Ini Tulip, Nak. Warnanya ada banyak, tapi aku memberimu yang warna merah karena tulip merah artinya keyakinan cinta atau cinta yang sempurna." Jelas Bibi Kim.

"Aku tau, Nak, kau berbeda dengan orang lain yang selalu memberi pacarnya mawar. Kau tidak sekadar memberi tapi juga menyampaikan pesan, iya, kan? Percayalah pada Bibi, ini bunga yang sempurna untuk pacar mungilmu."

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, ia sampai harus menutup mulutnya karena terharu sekaligus terkejut karena kata-kata mungil yang keluar dari bibir Bibi Kim. "Dari mana Bibi tau kalau pacarku kecil?"

"Dia sering kemari juga untuk beli bunga dengan temannya, bedanya dia membeli untuk kepentingan kuliahnya. Aku tau itu pacarmu karena kemarin dia pakai mobilmu, kan? Dia lucu sekali, aku suka senyumnya." Ucap Bibi Kim dengan kekehan kecilnya.

Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa canggung. "Tapi... Kami, kan..."

"Tenang saja, aku terbuka dengan apapun yang terjadi sekarang." Bibi Kim menoleh pada Jinyoung sembari memberikan buket tulip merah yang sudah beliau tata–yang hasilnya benar-benar cantik. "Jangan canggung begitu. Kapan-kapan kalian bisa datang kemari berdua, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajak kalian minum teh di tamanku."

Jinyoung tersenyum, ia menerima buketnya dengan perasaan senang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Bibi Kim, ia memeluknya pelan sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Bibi Kim mengusap punggung Jinyoung pelan dan berkata, "Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Nak."

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menunduk pamit dan keluar dari toko bunga.

Didalam mobilnya, ia sibuk mengirimi pesan ke Daehwi, agar menunggunya di depan kampus. Ia ingat sebelumnya ia sudah melihat jadwal Daehwi untuk hari ini, cuma satu mata kuliah yang artinya Daehwi pulang siang. Sebelum menemui Daehwi ia pergi ke beberapa toko untuk membeli–entah–apa, hanya Jinyoung yang tahu. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial, cuma kebutuhan Daehwi sehari-hari yang kebetulan ingin ia beli untuk hadiah.

* * *

Disisi lain Daehwi sedang tersenyum sepanjang pelajaran seusai membaca pesan singkat Jinyoung. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menarik bibirnya ke atas. Ia baru ingat tentang hari jadinya tadi sewaktu di bus. Dan ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang sampai melupakan hari pentingnya dengan Jinyoung. Ketika ingat ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Daehwi saat ini, bahkan teman sebelahnya tidak mau repot-repot menyadarkan Daehwi dari dunianya.

Tapi, jika lama-lama dilihat, Somi–teman sebelahnya–jadi takut kalau Daehwi benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Akhirnya gadis itu menyentuh pundak Daehwi dan menggoyangnya pelan. "Daehwi, aku tahu kau sedang senang karena sekarang _anniversary_ mu, tapi tolong kali ini saja berhentilah tersenyum–setidaknya sampai kelas berakhir. Kau membuatku malu karena ditatap yang lain seperti orang aneh."

Daehwi menoleh menatap temannya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Apa aku memang tersenyum dari tadi?" Bisiknya, masih bisa ingat kalau saat ini masih di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Somi memutar bola matanya lelah. "Kau tersenyum seperti orang gila, untung saja dosen itu tidak melihatmu."

"Kalaupun aku disuruh keluar dari kelasnya aku juga mau."

"Kau gila?"

Daehwi mengendikkan bahunya. "Jinyoung hyung sudah menunggu di depan kampus." Ucap Daehwi sembari mengembangkan senyumnya lagi ketika mendengar salam perpisahan dari dosennya. "Lagipula kelas sudah selesai, Somi. Kau yang tidak mendengarkan pelajaran tadi, bukan aku." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa ketika dosen yang ada di depannya berjalan keluar kelas. Ia menunggu sampai semua orang di kelasnya keluar.

Somi mencibir perkataan Daehwi yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak mendengarkan. Tapi sebenarnya perkataan Daehwi ada benarnya juga. Ia dari tadi sibuk membayangkan dirinya jika saja ada di posisi Daehwi. Tentu saja pasangannya bukan Jinyoung, walaupun cuma bayangan ia tidak akan setega itu menikung sahabatnya sendiri. Ia menghela napas, masih berharap jalau suatu saat ia bisa mendapatkan pacar sebaik Jinyoung Hyungnya Daehwi.

Ketika Daehwi sibuk mengepak buku-bukunya, Somi mendekatkan dirinya, ia menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangannya dengan mata yang tertuju pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya. "Sudah berapa tahun, Hwi?"

"Hari ini satu tahun."

Somi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku iri. Kapan aku bisa bertemu pria seperti Jinyoung Hyungmu itu?"

Daehwi mencibir gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau kau berhenti memakai make-up tebal, kau pasti akan bertemu seseorang itu."

"Make-up ku tidak tebal, Hwi!" Teriak Somi yang sudah siap untuk memukul Daehwi, tapi sayang pemuda itu sudah berlari duluan keluar kelas sambil membawa tas di lengannya. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Somi yang sedang menahan kesalnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sambil tertawa, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Somi.

Karena merasa bersalah, ia mengetikkan pesan singkat berisi permintaan maaf dan voice note yang isinya ucapan maaf berulang kali. Ia cukup takut kalau saja Somi marah dan tidak mau berteman dengannya, sekalipun Somi mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Lagipula dengan siapa lagi ia berteman kalau bukan dengan Somi, hh.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia sampai di depan gerbang dan matanya langsung mengenali pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya–yang sedang berbicara sesuatu di ponselnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tampilan pemuda itu. Jinyoung hyungnya memakai pakaian santai tapi tetap terlihat mewah jika dilihat.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika sudah sampai disamping Jinyoung, Daehwi menepuk pelan pundaknya. Secara otomatis Jinyoung menoleh dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia memberi gestur pada Daehwi untuk menunggu sementara ia berbicara di ponsel. Daehwi mengangguk paham dan memilih duduk di kursi taman.

Setelah memberi salam pada orang yang tadi meneleponnya, Jinyoung dengan santai mendekati Daehwi. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap surai Daehwi. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Daehwi terkikik saking senangnya. "Baik, hyung, lebih baik lagi kalau kau punya sesuatu untuk diberikan padaku." Ucap Daehwi seusai melepas pelukannya. Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan sembari mencubit gemas pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti memberiku bunga."

"Kalau kau bisa menebak bunga apa yang kubawa, aku akan senang sekali."

Daehwi mendekati Jinyoung, tangannya mengelus dagu pemuda itu pelan. Ia tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir Jinyoung. "Aku tidak pandai menebak, hyung. Apalagi kalau itu yang berhubungan dengan dirimu."

Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Daehwi, menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sengaja ia biarkan Daehwi agar melihat sendiri bunga apa yang ia berikan, yang masih ada di dalam mobilnya. Daehwi membuka pintu mobil Jinyoung dan meringis senang. Ia menggeram gemas sembari mengangkat buket tulip merah yang sedari tadi ada di kursi mobil. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang buket, Daehwi masuk dan duduk tenang di kursinya.

Kali ini ia tidak akan merusak bunganya. Bunga dan tatanan buketnya terlalu cantik sampai-sampai Daehwi tidak tega membukanya. "Hyung, ini buket paling indah yang pernah kau berikah padaku."

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cuma tersenyum. Hari ini ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum padahal biasanya ia terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tapi entah kenapa kalau sudah bersama Daehwi ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, walaupun cuma tipis tapi ia tetap saja tersenyum.

Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Daehwi pelan. "Bibi Kim–pemilik toko bunga yang sering kuceritakan ternyata mengenalmu juga. Bibi Kim tahu kalau kau pacarku karena kemarin kau kesana dengan mobilku."

Daehwi merengut lucu, ia menatap Jinyoung minta penjelasan. Sedangkan Jinyoung yang sedang fokus menyetir cuma menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bibi bilang kalau luang kita bisa kesana, kita diajak minum teh di taman bunganya."

"Tapi, hyung, apa Bibi Kim tidak aneh dengan kita? Maksudku, kita kan..."

"Bibi tidak akan mengajak kita minum teh kalau merasa kita ini pasangan minor yang aneh." Ucap Jinyoung seraya memutar mobilnya masuk ke parkiran apartemen.

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil bergumam. "Kalau begitu kita bisa kesana kapan saja?"

"Kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Jinyoung menanggapi dengan tawa lucunya. Setelah sampai di area parkir lantai mereka dan selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Jinyoung memberi gestur pada Daehwi untuk keluar lebih dulu. Sedangkan ia masih di dalam mobil untuk membersihkan kotoran dari bunga tadi.

Ketika menurutnya mobilnya sudah bersih, ia keluar dari mobil dan menggamit lengan Daehwi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Daehwi terdiam di belakang Jinyoung saat Jinyoung sedang membuka kunci apartemem mereka. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kupikir kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Jinyoung meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika pintu sudah terbuka, membuat Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung, kau tidak romantis sekali." Keluhnya sambil meletakkan buket tulipnya hati-hati diatas nakas kamar mereka. Ia melempar tasnya ke lantai begitu saja yang langsung diambil oleh Jinyoung dan diletakkan ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dengan raut wajah kesal campur lelah, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Jinyoung yang tidak romantis atau apapun itu. Sambil menghela napas ia membuka ponselnya dan memainkan satu-satunya game disana.

Jinyoung sendiri cuma tersenyum melihat Daehwinya menggerutu kesal padanya. Ia juga berpikir kalau dirinya memang bukan orang yang romantis–cuma Bibi Kim yang menganggapnya begitu. Itu kekurangannya dan ia tidak marah soal itu. Toh Daehwi memang harusnya diperlakukan istimewa hari ini, hanya saja dirinya sedang bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dengan membawa dua botol soda, ia berjalan menghampiri Daehwi yang sedang terduduk di kasur sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Tepat setelah Jinyoung mendudukkan tubuhnya, kepala Daehwi jatuh ke pundaknya–dengan fokus yang masih ke gamenya. Jinyoung mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang dimainkan Daehwi, lalu mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau ikut-ikutan. "Kalau mau jalan-jalan, kosongkan dulu jadwalmu dua hari. Aku tidak mau kalau cuma ke mal atau jalan-jalan di pusat kota, lebih baik aku disini nonton TV."

Daehwi mencibirnya pelan. Ucapan Jinyoung tadi berhasil membuatnya berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya. Ia malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jinyoung dengan tangan yang merangkul Jinyoung dari samping. "Aku tidak punya waktu luang," Katanya sembari memilih naik ke atas paha Jinyoung. Daehwi tersenyum ketika melihat Jinyoung mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku titip absen ke Somi, hyung?"

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau Sominya mau, kenapa tidak?"

"Oke, aku akan titip absen. Jadi, hyung mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Daehwi sambil melompat dari atas paha Jinyoung, membuat si pemilik paha mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Daehwi tidak mau tahu dan memilih duduk kembali di samping Jinyoung. Ia menggamit lengannya. Matanya menatap seluruh kamar dengan pandangan senang.

"Pasti hyung mengajakku menginap di hotel, kan?"

"Kenapa harus ke hotel kalau di rumah lebih nyaman, Hwi?"

"Terus kemana?" Rengek Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jinyoung yang melihatnya cuma mengusak pelan surai Daehwi dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Kemana saja, yang pasti cuma ada kita."

Daehwi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia diam ketika Jinyoung juga diam membaca bukunya. Dengan usil ia memiringkan badannya, satu kakinya memeluk kedua kaki Jinyoung dari samping. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Jinyoung, bukan untuk mencium, Daehwi cuma mau meniup poni Jinyoung yang mencuat lucu dari tempatnya. Ia terkikik geli ketika melakukannya. Ia bahkan memeluk gemas tubuh Jinyoung karena merasa semakin hari Jinyoung semakin menggemaskan di matanya.

Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma diam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Berusaha keras supaya tidak tergoda sosok mungil di sampingnya yang sedang memainkan kancing bajunya. Ia juga bisa mendengar Daehwi yang mengeluarkan suara-suara efek lucu ketika tangannya bergerak turun dari dada ke perutnya. Dan hanya dengan begitu saja Daehwi tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

Tiba-tiba saja Daehwi terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menepuk dadanya, ia teringat sesuatu . Ia mendongak menatap Jinyoung sedang tangannya mencoba menjauhkan novel Jinyoung yang sedang dibaca. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memberiku mawar, hyung."

Belum sempat Jinyoung menghentikan tangan Daehwi yang mengambil novelnya, Daehwi sudah mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Setelah menjauhkan bibirnya, Daehwi tersenyum manis sekali di hadapan Jinyoung, membuat yang diberi senyum berdeham gugup. "Su-sudah banyak yang memberi mawar padamu."

"Hyung gugup?" Tanya Daehwi sambil tersenyum jenaka. Ia kembali melompat-lompat di kasur. "Tapi kan bukan darimu, hyung, tentu saja beda,"

"Sudah terlalu banyak mawar disini dan aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan seperti mereka, Daehwi." Jinyoung menjelaskan sembari mengangkat tubuh Daehwi agar terduduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus pinggang Daehwi dengan matanya yang menatap lurus mata Daehwi. Wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup bibir, dagu, pipi, hidung, mata dan berakhir di keningnya.

Daehwi bergidik geli ketika merasakan bibir Jinyoung menempel di permukaan kulitnya. "Kau cemburu, hyung?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena mereka masih tetap memberiku mawar?"

Jinyoung mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Daehwi. Ia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kalau aku cemburu, aku sudah mendatangi mereka dan menyuruhnya berhenti memberikan mawar padamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendatanginya saja, hyung?" Tanya Daehwi lagi yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jinyoung. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Jinyoung harus menahan diri agar tidak menciumnya.

"Aku malas adu mulut dengan seseorang." Lirih Jinyoung yang kemudian mendekatkan tubuh Daehwi dengannya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Daehwi, menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dan masuk ke indera penciumannya.

"Jadi, aku harus membiarkan mereka?"

"Kalaupun aku yang memberi tahu, mereka akan tetap memberimu mawar, kan?" Masalahnya ada begitu banyak pria yang memberi mawar pada Daehwi. Entah itu adik atau kakak tingkatnya pasti ada saja, bahkan yang lebih parah, kemarin ia diberi tahu Somi kalau dosen Tumbuhan Daehwi juga ikut-ikutan meninggalkan mawar di dalam tas Daehwi. Ia tahu pesona Daehwi memang tidak bisa dianggap biasa, tapi tidakkah orang-orang itu sadar kalau Daehwi sudah milik orang lain? Ia terlalu malas kalau harus melabrak orang-orang itu satu persatu, lebih baik ia biarkan saja selama Daehwinya baik-baik saja.

Jinyoung menghela napas. Ia melepas rengkuhannya dan menangkup pipi Daehwi yang menurutnya semakin gembil. Daehwi menatapnya bingung, tapi tidak bertanya apapun, ia cuma diam sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk paha Jinyoung.

Kembali Jinyoung menunjukkan senyumannya, ia berkata serius, "Selama kau baik-baik saja dan mereka cuma mengagumimu dari jauh–masih dalam tahap wajar, aku tidak masalah, Hwi. Kalau mereka bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu, aku tidak akan memarahinya.

"Lagipula itu hak mereka, selama kita belum menikah dan punya ikatan yang jelas bagiku kau masih milik orangtuamu dan tugasku disini sebagai pacar cuma untuk menjagamu bukan melarangmu ini itu–asalkan menurutku itu baik kau boleh mendekatinya atau melakukannya. Baru nanti kalau kita sudah menikah aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatmu dengan pikiran aneh-aneh."

Bohong kalau Daehwi tidak terharu setelah mendengarkannya. Tapi melihat wajah serius Jinyoung membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras sembari memeluk erat Jinyoung, bahkan kakinya ikut menjepit bagian samping tubuh Jinyoung. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu? Tapi kenapa bicara sebanyak itu?"

"Aku bicara begini karena aku mencintaimu." Balas Jinyoung dengan tangan yang mengelus punggung Daehwi sayang.

"Kau tidak perlu bunga lagi, hyung."

"Aku masih membutuhkannya, Sayang."

"Tapi kau sudah bisa mengatakan semuanya."

"Kalau tidak ada bunga lagi, tidak ada pemanis di hubungan kita. Hubungan kita jadi hambar seperti mereka di luar sana."

Daehwi tersenyum. Ia melirik buket tulip merah yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas. Siapa lagi orang selain Bae Jinyoung yang punya pikiran memberi pacarnya berbagai macam bunga untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Sekalipun ada, ia yakin pasti tidak ada yang seromantis pacarnya. Oh–ia tadi bicara keras kalau Jinyoung tidak romantis dan sekarang ia bilang kalau Jinyoung romantis?

Daehwi terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan turun dari pangkuan Jinyoung untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Jinyoung agar ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Jinyoung menurutinya.

Daehwi meringis senang seraya menunjukkan gigi putihnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia ia memeluk Jinyoung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jinyoung. "Kalau Somi mau mengisikan absenku, kita jalan-jalan ya, hyung?"

"Kemana saja akan aku kabulkan."

"Ke Maldives sekalipun?"

"Kita merampok bank dulu kalau mau ke Maldives."

Daehwi tertawa keras, yang membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan dagu Jinyoung yang bergerak-gerak di puncak kepalanya, yang juga ikut tertawa bersamanya. Kebahagiaan apa lagi yang ia inginkan kalau bersama Jinyoung saja ia sudah merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tidak akan ada habisnya ia bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan pemuda ini, begitu juga Jinyoung yang bersyukur karena diberi sosok mungil seperti Daehwi, yang selalu menjadi penyemangatnya.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , Sayang." Lirih Jinyoung sembari mengecup kening Daehwi lembut dan tersenyum senang melihat mata Daehwi yang sudah terpejam.

Lagi, ia berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu menjaga seorang Lee Daehwi apapun keadaannya dan berjanji untuk selalu ada di dekatnya.

 **END**

Saya keliatan bohong banget pas bilang mau hiatus:'( masalahnya tiap ada lagu baru yang artinya lucu saya selalu kepikiran jinhwi:'(

Saya kepikiran sekuel tulip ini, tapi saya mager, otoke... Gak usah ya:( kalo sempat aja ya saya bikinin:(

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Sekuel: Summer Kiss

Title: [Sekuel] Summer Kiss

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: saya bikin ini sambil dengerin summer kiss-nya clc sama oh! my angel-nya sewoon. nggak ngefek juga sih, kali aja mau dengerin:( _recommend_ lagu dari saya hehe.

– **Summer Kiss –**

–

"Sudah memberitahu Somi?"

"Sudah!" Teriak Daehwi lantang dari dalam kamar pada Jinyoung yang ada di dapur. Ia masih sibuk mengepak barang-barang pribadinya dalam tas kecil, ia tidak perlu lagi bingung dengan baju-bajunya, karena itu semua sudah diurus Jinyoung.

Daehwi benar-benar senang sekali hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada puluhan pesan Somi yang isinya protesan karena diberitahu mendadak tentang liburan dua harinya. Saking kesalnya Somi sampai beranggapan kalau Daehwi cuma mau pamer. Tapi, ya, karena mereka sudah kenal lama, Daehwi jadi tidak begitu mempedulikan ucapan Somi yang mengatakan kalau ia sombong, karena ia tahu Somi cuma bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Setelah selesai mengepak barangnya, ia menyeret koper kecil mereka keluar dari kamar. Ia bertemu Jinyoung yang masih sibuk melepas steker barang-barang elektronik dari stopkontak.

Pandangan Jinyoung beralih ke Daehwi yang sudah siap dan duduk di atas koper. Ia meraih tangan Daehwi dan menariknya berdiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengangkat koper. "Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Iya, ayo!" Daehwi mengangguk antusias. "Sudah siap semua, hyung?"

"Sudah, Sayang. Ayo, nanti makin siang," ucap Jinyoung sembari menarik pelan tangan Daehwi, ia mengunci pintunya dan berjalan ke arah parkiran.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan mereka. Tujuannya tidak seberapa jauh, cuma tiga jam dari apartemen mereka. Daehwi masih bingung mau dibawa kemana, tapi ia diam saja tidak mau menganggu Jinyoung yang masih menyetir mobilnya. Baru setelah dua jam perjalanan, laut mulai terlihat dan Daehwi berdecak kagum melihatnya.

"Kenapa ke pantai, hyung?" Tanya Daehwi sembari membuka jendela mobilnya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan tangan yang dikeluarkan untuk merasakan semilir angin mengenai tangannya.

"Ada hotel bagus di sekitar sini. Kau bilang mau menginap di hotel?"

"Aku mau soalnya aku mau renang," katanya sambil lalu dengan wajah yang tidak menatap Jinyoung sama sekali. Ia sibuk merasakan semilir angin yang mengenai wajahnya. Beda sekali dengan angin yang selalu ia rasakan selama ini. Maklum saja, Daehwi adalah orang yang selalu tinggal di kota besar, ia jarang pergi ke kota-kota kecil atau ke desa.

Karena hal itu juga Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Daehwi ke salah satu kota kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu membangun sebuah hotel besar yang bagus.

Setelah sampai di parkiran hotel, Daehwi bergegas keluar dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam _lobby_ , lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Matanya berkilat senang melihat Jinyoung yang masuk setelahnya sambil memberikan koper ke Daehwi dan meninggalkannya untuk memesan kamar mereka ke resepsionis.

Jinyoung memberi gestur pada Daehwi untuk mengikutinya. Ia memutuskan pergi sendiri setelah sebelumnya menolak dengan halus pelayan hotel yang mau mengantarkan mereka ke kamar. Bukan apa-apa, Daehwi pasti akan bertanya aneh-aneh dan ia tidak mau membuat pelayan tadi canggung-walaupun mungkin pelayan itu bisa bersikap profesional, tapi tetap saja Jinyoung tidak mau.

Daehwi menggamit lengannya dan menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Tidak peduli pada Jinyoung yang kepayahan membawa koper. "Kau benar-benar mengajakku menginap di hotel, hyung?"

"Kalau itu keinginanmu, aku bisa apa?" Tanya Jinyoung balik dengan tangan yang masih sempat menepuk pelan puncak kepala Daehwi. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di salah satu kamar dan Jinyoung membuka kuncinya dengan cepat.

Daehwi berlari mengitari kamarnya dengan senang. Entah kenapa ia punya obsesi sendiri dengan hotel, itu cukup aneh tapi ia merasa biasa saja. Dari dulu ia selalu suka kalau Mamanya mengajaknya ke hotel untuk menginap di acara jalan-jalan mereka. Ia juga kemungkinan baik-baik saja kalau cuma berdiam diri di hotel. Alasan ia mau menginap di hotel sebenarnya karena ia penasaran dengan kolam renangnya. Ia merasa kalau ia harus merasakan semua kolam renang yang ada di semua hotel bagus.

Daehwi terkikik ketika mengintip dari balik gorden besar yang ada di kamar mereka, yang langsung menghadap ke kolam renang. "Kolamnya besar, hyung. Aku renang, ya!" Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih terhipnotis pemandangan didepannya. Kolam yang ada dibawahnya terlihat seperti kolam khusus untuk dirinya, ditambah pemandangan laut yang terlihat jelas dari sana.

Jinyoung yang masih menata barang bawaan mereka cuma bisa tersenyum sembari menghela napas. Bukannya membantu tapi Daehwi malah sibuk melihat pemandangan kolam dan alam yang tersaji di depannya. Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar keluhan Daehwi ketika dengan susah payah membuka jendela besar itu tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa.

"Jendelanya memang tidak bisa dibuka, Hwi."

"Padahal aku mau lihat."

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya lelah. "Kau akan jatuh kalau jendela sebesar itu dibuka. Kalau mau lihat, ke bawah sana."

Daehwi mendesah pasrah. Ia mendekati kasur dan berbaring disana. Ia mendekati Jinyoung yang terduduk di tepi kasur dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dari koper kecil. Daehwi tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Jinyoung dari samping. "Hyung, masih lama?"

Jinyoung diam saja. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan baju ganti Daehwi, ia menoleh melihat Daehwi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha Jinyoung. Tangannya bergerak pelan untuk mengelus surai itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau renang, kolamnya sepi."

"Ya sudah, ke bawah duluan sana."

"Terus hyung bagaimana?"

"Aku merapikan ini dulu," ucap Jinyoung sembari mendudukkan tubuh Daehwi di kasur. Daehwi tertawa geli ketika tangan Jinyoung menyentuh ketiaknya-yang untung saja kakinya tidak bergerak refleks untuk menendang Jinyoung yang tepat di depannya.

Jinyoung ikut tersenyum geli ketika memperhatikan wajah Daehwi yang mengerut lucu. Inginnya menggoda lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia takut kelepasan, jadi akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya yang semula ada di bagian samping tubuh Daehwi. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Daehwi pelan dan memberikan celana pendek pada pemuda itu. "Celananya pakai ini, kaosnya pakai yang sekarang kau pakai saja. Jangan kebanyakan ganti baju, kasian Bibi Ha yang mengerjakan _laundry_."

Daehwi membalasnya dengan anggukan semangat. Setelah menerima celana yang diberi Jinyoung, ia bergegas mengambil sandal dan berlari keluar hotel. Tapi, kemudian ia kembali ke kamar dan berdiri di hadapan Jinyoung untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu. "Aku tunggu dibawah, hyung."

"Iya, bersenang-senanglah," balas Jinyoung sembari memperhatikan sosok mungilnya yang berlari riang keluar kamar. Ia kembali menata barang-barang yang ada di koper mereka. Memang sudah kebiasaannya sih selalu menyiapkan baju Daehwi kalau mereka mau liburan. Daehwi cuma harus menyiapkan barang-barang kecilnya, ia tidak harus bingung menyiapkan baju-bajunya. Sesayang itulah Jinyoung sampai mau menyiapkan segalanya untuk Daehwi.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam Jinyoung tertidur, artinya dua jam pula Daehwi berenang. Ia terbatuk saking paniknya ketika mengingat Daehwi. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari karena bingung, langkahnya berhenti di jendela besar yang sedari tadi dimainkan Daehwi, ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat pacarnya itu masih bergerak tidak beraturan di air. Sendirian. Syukurlah. Ia kira Daehwi akan bermain dengan bule asing. Tapi mengingat minggu ini yang bukan hari libur rasanya tidak aneh kalau hotel ini sepi.

Ia pun menghela napas setelah tahu Daehwi baik-baik saja. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil handuk dan baju ganti untuk Daehwi. Tidak lupa membawa _hairdryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambut Daehwi.

Ia berjalan santai di koridor hotel dan tersenyum beberapa kali ketika ada pelayan hotel yang tersenyum padanya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai juga di kolam renang. Hampir saja ia tidak mau mengakui Daehwi yang saat ini sudah menari di dalam kolam dengan tidak tahu malu.

"Hyung! Ayo masuk, sini!" Teriak Daehwi senang ketika melihat Jinyoung berjalan ke arahnya.

Jinyoung cuma menggeleng pasrah melihat wajah Daehwi sudah pucat karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik Daehwi, tapi dengan kurang ajarnya Daehwi malah semakin menjauh ke tepi kolam renang yang lain. "Ayo keluar, sudah siang, Hwi. Katanya mau ke pantai?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menunjuk dengan antusias pemandangan yang ada dibalik kaca tepi kolam. "Tapi disini lebih bagus pemandangannya, hyung. Aku bahkan bisa melihat laut dengan jelas disini."

"Iya, memang bagus. Tapi kalau terlalu lama kau akan kedinginan, jarimu akan berkerut."

Daehwi mendekat, ia meraih handuk yang dibawa Jinyoung guna mengusap tangannya yang basah. Ia mendongak menatap Jinyoung yang masih berjongkok di tepi kolam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkam ujung jari-jarinya yang berkerut. "Dari tadi juga sudah berkerut, hyung."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Jinyoung. Ia memaksakan senyum dan mengelus surai Daehwi yang sudah basah. "Ayo, keluar, nanti sakit."

"Hyung dulu yang pergi, aku menyusul," kata Daehwi kukuh. Ia bersedekap dan berdiri di tengah kolam. Jinyoung membiarkannya, ia malah duduk di tepi kolam dengan matanya yang menatap lurus mata Daehwi. Dengan sesekali menyisip minuman milik pemuda itu.

Sedangkan yang ditatap lama-lama merasa malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan mendekati Jinyoung. Matanya menatap takut-takut. "Jinyoung hyung marah?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Daehwi. Jinyoung cuma bisa memutar bola matanya lelah ketika merasakan tangan Daehwi yang benar-benar dingin. "Aku temani mandi, ayo."

"Maksudnya hyung ikut masuk ke kamar mandi?"

"M-maksudku aku tunggu di luar."

Daehwi tertawa keras melihat Jinyoung yang mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu wajahnya memerah. Ia membantu Jinyoung membawa baju gantinya sendiri. Setelah sampai di ruang ganti, ia langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik. Jinyoung memilih duduk di kursi depan kaca, dengan tangan yang memegang _hairdryer_.

"Hyung, dingin sekali!" Teriak Daehwi heboh dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia berulang kali mengeluh karena kedinginan dan Jinyoung cuma mengiyakan sambil kesal. Badan Daehwi itu terlalu kurus sampai kena air begitu saja ia kedinginan-kecuali kalau berenang, ia menahan diri untuk tidak teriak. Ingatkan Jinyoung untuk memberikan Daehwi makan lebih banyak.

"Hyung, kau masih disana? Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Tanyanya ketika Jinyoung tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Aku bahkan tidak bergerak satu senti pun, Hwi." Jinyoung berkata dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada pintu kamar mandi Daehwi. Ia pastikan kalau pemuda itu akan keluar sebentar lagi dan-

"Oke, aku selesai." Daehwi keluar sambil menggigil. Jinyoung tersenyum senang karena tebakannya benar.

"Kemarilah." Jinyoung memberi gestur pada Daehwi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi agar mendekatinya. Ia mendudukkan Daehwi di sebuah kursi kecil yang tadi ia temukan di pojok ruangan, sementara dirinya duduk di kursi yang lebih tinggi.

Dengan reflek Daehwi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke paha Jinyoung dan bersiap-siap untuk memejamkan matanya kalau saja tangan Jinyoung tidak menggelitiki lehernya. "Aku pusing, hyung," katanya sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Setelah rambutmu dikeringkan, pasti tidak pusing lagi," ucap Jinyoung yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basah Daehwi. Ia sedikit memijatnya, siapa tahu pusingnya sedikit hilang.

"Kalau masih pusing?"

"Pukul aku, siapa tahu pusingnya hilang."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?" Erang Daehwi kesal. Rasanya ia mau memukul kepalanya sendiri kalau sudah pusing begini. Tapi, ia cuma bisa merintih pelan ketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Jinyoung dan kali ini Jinyoung diam saja tidak menolak.

Matanya terpejam merasakan pijatan tangan Jinyoung di kepalanya. Ia berulang kali menguap sambil mengusap matanya karena mengantuk. "Ngantuk?"

Daehwi mengiyakan pertanyaan Jinyoung sembari memeluk satu kaki Jinyoung. "Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kamar. Kau harus tidur," ucapnya seraya mematikan _hairdryer_ dan menyisir rambut Daehwi agar terlihat rapi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Daehwi yang mengikuti di belakang.

Jinyoung tertawa sesaat ketika menoleh dan melihat Daehwi yang mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia mendekati Jinyoung dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Gendong, hyung."

Jinyoung mengelus surai belakang Daehwi dengan sayang. "Jangan manja, banyak orang disini. Pegang lenganku saja, ya," ucapnya yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan ia menangkup sebelah pipi Daehwi. Ia mengangkat wajah kecil itu dengan pelan dan melihat Daehwi sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Secara tiba-tiba Jinyoung mencium bibirnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

Jinyoung tertawa pelan ketika melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya kembali merapikan rambut Daehwi dan mencubit gemas pipinya. Dengan bibir yang masih dimanyunkan, Daehwi menggamit lengan Jinyoung dan menariknya keluar dari ruang ganti.

Setelah di kamar, Jinyoung menyuruh Daehwi untuk tidur, sementara dirinya memilih untuk duduk di samping Daehwi sambil membaca novelnya. "Hyung, maaf, kita jadi tidak bisa ke pantai karena aku," lirih Daehwi. Tangannya mengusap matanya karena mengantuk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk tidur di atas paha Jinyoung yang menurutnya cocok dibuat bantal.

"Yang penting itu kesehatanmu. Pantainya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Jinyoung berkata dengan tangan yang mengelus pelipis Daehwi pelan. "Selamat tidur."

* * *

"Hyung! Ayo ke pantai sekarang!" Pekik Daehwi antusias tanpa menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

Berulang kali pemuda bermarga Bae itu menggeleng dan bergumam kalau ia tidak akan pergi keluar malam-malam ke pantai. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan Daehwi yang sudah marah-marah mengatakan kalau Jinyoung itu penakut. Menurutnya lebih baik dibilang penakut daripada dipaksa keluar malam-malam ke pantai.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung bukannya takut pada malam ataupun gelap, ia cuma takut dengan laut malam. Ia trauma karena noonanya pernah terseret arus laut di malam hari. Walaupun sempat dilarikan di rumah sakit, tapi nyawanya tidak tertolong. Sejak saat itu Jinyoung selalu merasa takut pada laut di malam hari.

Daehwi sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu akan hal itu, Jinyoung sudah menceritakan segalanya dan ia ingat segalanya juga. Hanya saja kalau Jinyoung tidak bisa melawan ketakutannya, bagaimana nanti kedepannya? Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti Jinyoung akan bertugas menjaga mercusuar, sekalipun jurusannya adalah Manajemen? Tidak akan ada yang tahu.

"Hyung, serius tidak mau?" Tanya Daehwi yang sekarang duduk di tepi kasur dengan tangan yang mengelus surai Jinyoung pelan.

"Aku takut, Hwi."

"Mau sampai kapan?"

Jinyoung terdiam. Perlahan ia mendekati Daehwi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Daehwi. Tangannya memeluk erat perut kecil pemuda itu.

Daehwi bisa merasakan tangan Jinyoung yang gemetar di punggungnya, kepalan tangannya mengerat di bagian belakang bajunya. "Jangan paksa aku, ya, Hwi."

Kalau sudah begini bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan Jinyoung, ia tidak akan bisa memaksanya ke pantai lagi. Niatnya cuma mau membantu menghilangkan trauma Jinyoung pelan-pelan, tapi ia tidak tega kalau sudah melihat Jinyoung gemetar seperti ini.

"Kita makan saja, ya, hyung."

Jinyoung mendongak dengan bibirnya yang pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Perlahan Daehwi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinyoung, cuma untuk mengecup pelan bibir Jinyoung. "Jangan takut, hyung, aku disini. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi."

Setelah berkata begitu, Daehwi memindahkan kepala Jinyoung kembali ke bantalnya. Ia meraih dompetnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Jinyoung menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih. Gara-gara dirinya Daehwi jadi tidak bisa melihat laut malam seperti yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Bahkan untuk membeli makan saja Daehwi yang harus membelinya. Pacar macam apa ia ini!

Ia meraih segelas air mineral yang sebelumnya disiapkan oleh Daehwi dan meminumnya. Rasa takutnya benar-benar parah kali ini, bahkan jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu kedatangan Daehwi. Ia meraih ponselnya sendiri dan membuka aplikasi foto dengan efek lucu. Ia mengangkat ponselnya untuk mendapatkan hasil jepretan yang bagus dengan efek telinga kucing yang menempel pas diatas kepalanya. Saking tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia sampai memilih untuk berfoto sendiri.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu, Daehwi akhirnya datang dengan membawa banyak bungkus makanan dan minuman. "Hyung, aku beli _snack_ banyak!"

"Kau bilang mau makan? Kenapa malah beli _snack_?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung. Ia menarik tangan Daehwi dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Jinyoung meraih bungkusan itu dan mengintip beberapa diantaranya. "Kau beli odeng juga? Kau jalan kemana, Hwi?"

Daehwi diam saja. Ia tetap memakan tteokbokinya dengan lahap sampai akhirnya pintu kamar mereka terdengar ketukan. Dengan segera Jinyoung membuka pintunya dan kaget karena melihat seorang pelayan hotel membawakan dua porsi _steak_ yang masih panas. Ia menoleh pada Daehwi yang cuma tersenyum senang dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini makanan yang tadi Anda pesan," ucap pria itu memberikan nampan yang berisi dua porsi _steak_ kepada Daehwi dan dua minuman jeruk kepada Jinyoung. Setelah mengucap pamit, pria itu pergi dari hadapan mereka dan Daehwi masih tetap tersenyum senang melihat pesanannya yang baru saja datang.

"Uang dari mana, Hwi?" Jinyoung bertanya curiga. Minumannya ia sisip sedikit sebelum duduk di sofa yang ada dalam kamar. Ia mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa Daehwi dan meletakkannya di meja. Daehwi bertepuk tangan senang dengan mulut yang kembali penuh tteokboki.

Pemuda kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Jinyoung. Ia berkata, "Mama mengirimiku uang cukup banyak minggu lalu karena aku jadi anak baik. Sekalian dengan uang kuliahku, hyung. Terus Dongho hyung juga mengirimiku uang karena dia menyanyangiku."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku?"

"Aku lupa," kata Daehwi sambil tertawa menutupi mulutnya. Ia sudah mulai mengiris daging yang ada di piring, mengabaikan Jinyoung yang masih menatapnya curiga.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Daehwi itu ceroboh, kalau dititipi uang banyak ia pasti akan berlebihan menggunakan uangnya. Pernah suatu kali ketika tabungannya terisi lumayan banyak karena dikirimi Dongho, ia tidak pulang seharian, ternyata ia malah pergi mentraktir semua anak yang ada di organisasinya. Termasuk uang untuk kuliah ia belanjakan juga. Apalagi ketika ada temannya yang mau meminjam uangnya, ia pasti akan memberikannya begitu saja, tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya. Bilang temannya untuk orangtuanya yang sakit tapi ternyata untuk minum-minum. Dan Daehwi tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau itu benar-benar untuk orangtua temannya.

Kalau sudah begitu rasanya Jinyoung ingin marah tapi tidak bisa karena wajah Daehwi terlihat sangat polos. Astaga, lagipula siapa sih yang tega memarahi Daehwi? Ia terlalu berharga untuk dimarahi.

Akhirnya Jinyoung cuma bisa menghela napas dan mulai memakan daging yang tersaji di depannya. Ia menatap Daehwi dengan senang karena pemuda itu makan lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Lain kali kalau mau traktir, traktir aku saja, ya?"

Daehwi mencibir. "Tadi tanya-tanya aku dapat uang dari mana, sekarang malah minta traktir."

"Kau lebih memilih mentraktir teman organisasimu daripada pacarmu?"

Daehwi memutar bola matanya lelah. Ia mengisi mulutnya dengan potongan terakhir daging dan kentang. "Iya, hyung, iya!" Balasnya yang kemudian mengambil piring Jinyoung dan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Ia berencana mencucinya agar pelayan hotel yang besok membersihkan kamar mereka tidak repot-repot mencuci. Daehwi itu anak baik, kan?

Dan Jinyoung yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Daehwi cuma terkekeh pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk membersihkan snack yang tadi dibeli Daehwi. Ia menyimpannya karena tahu kalau Daehwi sering terbangun malam-malam untuk makan _snack_.

Setelah menyimpan _snack_ milik Daehwi, ia menghampiri pemuda itu yang ada di kamar mandi. Ia melihat pemuda itu sedang sibuk membersihkan tangannya setelah mencuci piring. Jinyoung tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Sudah sikat gigi?" Tanyanya tepat di telinga Daehwi yang sudah memerah karena yaampun Daehwi bisa jelas sekali melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jinyoung dibelakangnya-dan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Tangan Jinyoung meraih sikat dan pasta gigi milik Daehwi. Ia membuka mulut Daehwi dan menyikat giginya dari belakang dengan mata yang fokus melihat Daehwi lewat kaca. Jelas sekali kalau Daehwi terlihat tegang diperlakukan seperti itu, yang semakin membuat Jinyoung senang menggodanya. "Kenapa kau tegang sekali, Hwi? Aku cuma menyikati gigimu, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Jinyoung tertawa keras dibelakangnya membuat Daehwi tidak terima. Ketika Jinyoung menjauhkan sikat giginya dari bibir Daehwi, saat itu juga Daehwi menggigit tangan Jinyoung cukup lama. Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma terkekeh pelan merasakan gigitan Daehwi di tangannya, menurutnya itu tidak sakit, tapi tetap saja besok pasti akan terlihat bekasnya. Doanya semoga besok ketika orang melihat tangannya yang ada bekas gigitan tidak berpikir kalau dirinya bermain keras pada Daehwi. Bermain punya definisi luas, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Hayo, sudah berani menggigitku?" Jinyoung membalikkan tubuh Daehwi setelah membersihkan mulutnya yang masih penuh busa pasta gigi. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang mengerucut lucu. "Hyung, sih! Kenapa menyikat gigiku?"

"Biar terlihat manis, Sayang. Maunya kufoto tapi aku tidak bawa ponsel ke kamar mandi," kata Jinyoung sambil menangkup kedua pipi Daehwi. Ia memeluk pemuda itu seraya tangannya mengambil sikat dan pasta giginya sendiri. Daehwi yang menyadari hal itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Awas kalau ada air yang menempel ke bajuku."

"Kalau ada yang menempel?"

"Aku tidak mau bajuku basah, hyung," rengek Daehwi yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jinyoung. Sementara Jinyoung tertawa pelan disela-sela acara menyikat giginya. Daehwi bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Jinyoung memajukan dirinya pada wastafel untuk mencuci mulutnya, yang otomatis membuat punggung Daehwi menabrak tepi wastafel. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Daehwi mengangguk samar. "Hyung, ayo kembali. Aku ngantuk."

Jinyoung yang sudah mengembalikan sikat dan pasta giginya langsung mengangkat paha dalam Daehwi agar melingkar di perutnya. Daehwi terlonjak kaget ketika Jinyoung menyentuhnya, ia mendongak dan wajahnya memerah malu, jadi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di leher Jinyoung.

"Wajahmu merah sekali," ucap Jinyoung membawa tubuh Daehwi yang ada di gendongannya untuk duduk di tepi kasur. "Senyaman itu, ya, leherku sampai kau tidak mau melepasnya?"

"Hyung..." Erangnya ketika Jinyoung menggelitiki pinggangnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya menangkup wajah Jinyoung dan mencium bibirnya cukup lama.

"Ceritakan sesuatu, hyung. Aku mau tidur kalau kau bercerita," pinta Daehwi memaksa. Ia melompat-lompat di paha Jinyoung tanpa peduli yang dilompati merasa sakit atau tidak.

"Minggu ini aku libur, aku tidak punya cerita untukmu, Hwi. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bercerita?"

"Cerita apa? Cerita Somi yang mendekati Samuel tapi selalu diabaikan? Kupikir hyung sudah kuceritakan tentang itu berulang kali, atau Somi yang mau nekat mendekati Dongho hyung? Ah, itu tidak menarik, Dongho hyung pasti langsung menolaknya," kata Daehwi sambil memainkan gambar yang ada di kaos Jinyoung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Daehwi. Cerita tentang Somi dan Samuel sudah sering ia dengar dan Daehwi selalu heboh memberitahunya kalau Somi ada perkembangan pada pendekatannya. Dan tentang Somi yang mendekati Dongho itu pasti hal spontan yang diucapkan Daehwi, karena ia tahu jelas bagaimana tipe ideal Dongho. "Jangan bicara begitu tentang temanmu," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Daehwi cukup lama.

Daehwi kembali terkikik pelan merasakan tangan Jinyoung bergerak di pinggangnya. "Jangan menggerakkan tanganmu di pinggangku, hyung, itu geli!"

"Tapi aku suka, Hwi."

"Terserah, hyung, saja," ucapnya pasrah yang kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Jinyoung. Di belakang sana Jinyoung bisa merasakan tangan Daehwi bergerak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Tangannya secara otomatis mengelus surai Daehwi yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia berkata lirih, "Kau tahu, Hwi, kupikir kita tidak akan sampai satu tahun. Kupikir setelah kita bertengkar lima bulan lalu kita tidak akan kembali lagi dan berakhir menjadi musuh.

"Tapi nyatanya aku kembali padamu. Dua minggu aku nyaris gila karena tidak mendengar dirimu yang merengek minta dibikinkan susu malam-malam. Tidak mendengar teriakanmu sewaktu bermain PS. Tidak melihatmu yang selalu terbangun di sampingku. Tidak merasakan masakanmu yang ala kadarnya." Jinyoung berkata dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Daehwi. Ia hampir terisak kalau mengingat dirinya yang frustasi karena dua minggu jauh dari Daehwi. Itu kenangan buruk dan ia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, ia tidak akan pernah jauh dari Daehwi lagi. Itu ketakutan terbesarnya, apalagi ketika ia kembali ke apartemen dan melihat Daehwi pingsan karena memakan makanan kadaluarsa dan itu semua karena dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin terjun saja saat itu.

"Aku hampir gila, Hwi. Aku kembali padamu dengan harapan kita bisa kembali lagi dan membicarakannya baik-baik tapi aku malah menemukanmu pingsan karena makanan kadaluarsa dan itu semua salahku. Kalau saja kau tahu seberapa besar rasa takutku waktu itu..."

"Kau setakut itu, hyung, melihatku pingsan?"

Jinyoung mencium pelipis Daehwi lembut. "Setakut itu. Ketakutan keduaku setelah laut di malam hari."

Daehwi mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar perasaan cinta Jinyoung padanya. Ia berterima kasih dalam diam dan secara tidak sadar air matanya keluar.

Jinyoung yang menyadari Daehwi terisak langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah itu dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum dan mencium lembut air mata yang keluar dari mata Daehwi. "Alasanku kembali padamu adalah karena aku sadar kau berbeda, kau yang membuatku berpikir kalau kau adalah orang terakhir dan satu-satunya. Katakanlah aku masih muda, tapi aku berharap kau adalah orang yang nantinya selalu kulihat tiap pagi sewaktu aku membuka mata."

"Mana bunganya?" Tanya Daehwi yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinyoung, menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan berakhir dengan Daehwi yang tersenyum malu dan melepaskannya.

"Kali ini tidak ada bunga. Maafkan aku."

Kedua mata Daehwi mengerjap pelan. Tangannya meraih dagu Jinyoung dan mengusapnya. "Terima kasih, hyung karena sudah mau bersamaku. Dulu aku cuma punya Dongho hyung dan Somi, cuma mereka yang mau mendengarkan aku. Lalu 3 tahun lalu seorang pria rantau yang tidak tahu jalanan Seoul datang padaku, dengan gugupnya ia bertanya padaku. Kau lucu sekali, hyung waktu itu," cerita Daehwi dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pipi Jinyoung.

"Kupikir itu cuma pertemuan biasa dan aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi ternyata kita malah dipertemukan lagi di perpustakaan kota. Aku tersenyum padamu dan kau membalas senyumku. Kita mengobrol lama sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk minta nomor ponselmu. Hyung tahu? Aku senang sekali waktu itu karena pikirku aku punya teman baru.

"Dua tahun berlalu dan Jinyoung hyung bilang kalau hyung menyukaiku. Aku kaget karena sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang terus terang berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku bahkan merasa sedikit takut dan kalau saja hyung langsung menciumku saat itu juga pasti aku sudah menelepon Dongho hyung." Daehwi melanjutkan ceritanya sambil bergerak kesana kemari di paha Jinyoung. Ia sudah mengusap kedua matanya berulang kali yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya mengantuk.

Jinyoung yang paham langsung mengangkat tubuh Daehwi dan membaringkannya ke kasur, diikuti dirinya yang merengkuh pelan tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menerimaku. Kau itu lucu, Hwi, siapa pria yang tidak akan jatuh karena pesonamu?"

"Dongho hyung tidak," jawabnya melantur dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Hwi, dia hyungmu."

"Tapi dia pria."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Jinyoung mengalah karena ini sudah malam dan ia tidak mau ribut dengan Daehwi yang sudah mengantuk. Ia bisa saja diamuk dan ditendang kalau mengganggu Daehwi yang saat ini sudah hampir terlelap.

"Hyung, tidurlah," ucapnya ketika masih merasakan pergerakan Jinyoung di punggungnya.

Jinyoung mendekatkan tubuhnya, menempatkan kepala Daehwi agar nyaman di lengannya. Ia berbisik pelan, "Katakan padaku, Hwi, kau senang bersamaku, kan?"

Daehwi membuka matanya sedikit dan mencium bibir Jinyoung lembut, ia menggigitnya sebelum melepaskannya. "Hyung, aku mau tidur," rengeknya. "Aku tidak akan disini kalau aku tidak senang bersamamu, hyung."

Jinyoung terkekeh, ia kembali memeluk Daehwi, mengelus surainya pelan. Ia menempatkan dagunya di atas kepala Daehwi dan memejamkan matanya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

* * *

Ini hari kedua mereka liburan dan masih pagi. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Daehwi sudah menariknya keluar ke pantai. Bahkan matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka, walaupun ia sudah mandi-yang pastinya dengan paksaan. Berulang kali ia harus menahan malu karena tersandung ketika Daehwi menariknya dan memaksanya berjalan.

Ia terduduk begitu saja di tepi pantai sembari mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Matanya melihat Daehwi yang sedang berlarian mengejar burung-burung yang bertengger santai di tepi pantai. Rencananya mereka akan pulang hari ini pukul delapan atau sembilan pagi, yang artinya dua jam lagi dari sekarang. Jadi, setelah keluar dari kamar mereka langsung _check out_ , tapi, karena Daehwi sepertinya rencana Jinyoung harus gagal.

Helaan napas terdengar darinya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Daehwi dan menariknya menjauh dari tepi pantai yang terbuka. Jinyoung menarik pemuda itu ke tepi pantai yang dibelakangnya terhalang batu karang besar.

Daehwi bisa merasakan tangan Jinyoung yang terselip di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Wajahnya menatap sayu wajah Daehwi, membuat yang ditatap ingin berteriak malu tapi tidak bisa. Alhasil hanya wajahnya yang memerah dan ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Hyung... Hentikan... Ayo pulang..."

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau kita keluar kamar, kita akan langsung pulang. Bukan berlarian ke pantai begini, kan?" Bisik Jinyoung sembari menggigit pelan cuping telinga Daehwi. Sementara Daehwi rasanya sudah seperti jeli. Ia menahan teriakannya dengan melebarkan mulutnya.

"Hyung! Aku teriak loh!" Katanya heboh sembari menahan wajah Jinyoung yang kembali mendekat ke telinganya.

Jinyoung mencibir sikap Daehwi sekarang. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat pinggang Daehwi. "Kita pulang saja, ya. Kalau kita habiskan lagi satu hari disini nanti kau malah kelelahan. Katanya Senin ada ujian?"

Daehwi mengangguk paham. Ia memeluk Jinyoung sekali lagi dan mencium bibirnya lama. Jinyoung tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu sembari merasakan semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Yang demi apapun akan selalu Jinyoung ingat bagaimana rasanya, begitu pula dengan Daehwi.

 **END**

Unchhhh endingnya apa banget, gak jelas huhuㅠㅠ  
Iya tau kok sekuelnya gak bagus, ini saya kilat ngetiknya wkwk, besok udah masuk kuliah soalnya hihiw

Saya gak bakalan bisa bikin fanfic sesering kemarin, karena kalau udah kuliah otak saya isinya materi semua, mau fangirlingan aja susah cari waktu dan mager banget hehe, saya lebih pilih tidur:")

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
